This invention relates to a parallel computer, and more particularly, to a MIMD arrayed computer suitable for high speed computing in engineering and science. The computer employs a multi-processor system with a certain number of buffer memories provided for transferring data among slave processing units.
Up to the present time, several kinds of multi-processor systems of array types have been developed especially for solving partial differential equations numerically. Among them, ILLIAC-IV is a representative one. It is literally a multi-processor system of a two dimensional array type, with a network of data buses for providing a path only between every pair of adjacent processors. Hence it has an essential defect that it is troublesome and takes a long time to transfer data between any two separated processors.
Another multi-processor system with a cross-bar switch permitting a direct transfer of data between any two processors does not suffer a loss of throughput in a data transfer. However, as it usually needs a vast sum of hardware, it has been avoided for usage.
The most important problem is how to exchange data among processors when it is intended to design a parallel computer. In Japanese Patent Application No. 92,927 of 1979 of the same applicant as this application, a parallel computer with a two dimensional array of buffer memories is disclosed, which makes it possible to exchange data between any two processors, but does not have large volume of hardware so much. Nevertheless, it is again a difficult problem to increase the number of processors in the same configuration.